Physicians and hospital personnel routinely collect urine from patients for measuring the urine output of patients and for urine sampling. Urinary measuring devices, such as urine meters, are often used for post-operative patients and for patients having urological disorders. Urine meters are also referred to in the industry as urinometers and urometers.
When using a urine meter to collect urine from a patient, the patient is first catheterized in the urinary tract and a proximal catheter end of a catheter is connected to an inlet of the urine meter through a flexible catheter drainage tube. The urine drains by gravity from the patient through the drainage tube into the urine meter so that the urine output may be measured in the urine meter. The urine meter has a transparent front surface and measuring scales attached to one side so that medical personnel may estimate the volume of urine collected by reading the measuring scales. When the urine meter is filled with urine or when the urine meter needs to be emptied, urine may flow into a urine collection bag permanently attached to the urine meter. The bag typically has a drain valve that allows it to be emptied when it becomes full. Additionally, most urine meters are permanently attached to the catheter drain tube.
There are several drawbacks to urine meters currently available on the market. Due to their high cost, urine meters are utilized for a long period of time. This means that the collection bag is repeatedly filled and emptied, increasing a risk of infection. Additionally, it is necessary to disturb the patient each time the urine meter is replaced.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a urine meter that may be easily removed or installed without unduly disturbing the patient. Another object of this invention is to provide a urine meter and collection bag which may be connected to and disconnected from each other to permit easy replacement of the collection bag. Still another object of the invention is to provide a collection bag, urine meter and catheter drain tube which are constructed to permit the urine meter to be removed and the drain tube to be connected directly to the collection bag, if desired.